


For No Reason (R18)

by june_116019



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june_116019/pseuds/june_116019
Summary: "I don't wanna leave this room just let me stayLet me stay with youCould we stay in bloo-oo-oomCould we stay"-Bloom by Dabin, Dia Frampton
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 21





	For No Reason (R18)

你彷彿是從一個很久的夢境中醒過來，你發現你的冷汗浸濕了你的額頭，然後你開始思考、開始思考究竟多久沒有做過惡夢了。從不間斷的訓練及任務使你無暇讓自己處在那樣半虛半實的空間裡，你以為世界會這樣一直使你呼吸困難，自那一次毫不猶豫的轉身起，你少了對生活的熱誠，沒有希望、也沒有絕望，你整日等著日月交替，然後不去思考很久以前、或很久以後的事情。你以為你可能很快會忘記自己活在這樣一個沒有慾望的世界，沒有憤怒、沒有喜悅。於是你慢慢地老了，即使在年紀上你仍在最黃金的而立，但你知道你已經老了。那種老化是被空洞無趣催化的，即使你在外仍然表現得像個正常人。

你開始回想剛才的夢境。但你卻一點細節都想不起來了，你只記得尼爾終於出現在你的夢境裡。你深吸一口氣，然後掙開那個緊緊抱著你的腰的手臂。你難得地給了那個金髮身影一個眼神，帶著垂憐、心碎和無奈，你知道要是他醒著，他看見你用這樣的眼神看著他，他會上前輕輕蹭著你的唇齒，然後像是討要獎賞的孩子一樣，用他灰藍色的眼眸瞧著你——小聲地在你耳邊低語，一隻手輕輕地撫摸你的肩頸。這樣的想像使你全身發顫。即使知道他將離你而去，你仍然不可控制地讓自己接近他，你知道他會愛上你，你仍然使他踏進這樣懾人的輪迴裡。

你用手指輕輕撫摸尼爾的髮尖，帶著憐惜輕輕撫摩他的輪廓。你很小心地不讓自己碰到他，你知道這樣細微的動作吵不醒他，他會安然地沉溺在夢鄉。你從床上起身，看向正好被月光照亮的鐘面，時針指向凌晨兩點。整個世界都還在沉眠，蒼白的月光打在你的眼皮上，你半點睡意都無，你起身走去客廳，卻漫無目的地倒了一杯伏特加，走到窗邊什麼也不做，只是看著被月光照亮的街道。酒裡的冰塊慢慢融化了。你沒有一點想喝酒的心情，你走進廚房正想將那杯一口都沒動過的伏特加倒掉，突然有一雙手從背後輕輕握住你的手腕。

「別倒掉——」有個聲音說道，「我還沒嘗試過在深夜喝酒呢。」你轉頭，正好看見尼爾的睫毛在他臉上打下一層淺淺的陰影。

「你怎麼也醒了？」你問道。

「我感覺不到你，我就醒了。」他說。他將自己的手臂移到你的腰上。他並沒有出太多力，你隨時可以掙開他，但你並沒有這麼做。你知道他年紀小，他常常因為你的不溫不火而感到不安，但他一次都沒有試圖放開過你，你也知道這正是為何你沉寂那麼久的內心會因為尼爾而起火——燎原的火焰彷彿沒有終點。

你看著他從冰箱拿出通寧氣泡水，加進那杯冰塊全融的伏特加裡。他仰頭喝了一口，咂了咂嘴，「你要嚐嚐嗎？」他問你。你應該要拒絕的，但你卻彷彿恍神似地接過了那個杯子。你皺起眉頭，學著尼爾的樣子將酒水送進嘴裡。嗆辣的液體燒灼著你的咽喉，你知道你不會喜歡這麼烈的酒精飲料，所以你將杯子還給尼爾。尼爾三兩口就喝完了杯子裡所有的液體，他看著你，緩緩地湊近你。

你不會因為他的接近而感到不安恐懼，事實上不安恐懼的更有可能是尼爾。他含住了你的下唇，溫柔地舔舐；他不急著入侵，討好似地在你的嘴角細碎落下幾個吻，你們鼻尖互相碰觸，他鬆開你的唇，溫熱的鼻息一次次地打在你的臉上。你知道尼爾想要的是什麼，所以你把過去來不及給他的、未來的他所想要的東西都給了現在的他——所以你回吻了他，你撬開他的唇，他扣住你的後腦，強硬地與你互相舔吻。你不知道你是如何願意屈就自己，讓他主導你的歡愉，你只知道你給他的遠遠不足以彌補他給你的。

他可是把生命都給了你，把靈魂都給了你，這些你都知道了，但你什麼都改變不了。這讓你很氣餒，當你看見這麼活生生的一個人在你眼前，你難以壓抑你的慾望，你下意識想把自己全給了他。因為你知道尼爾只會更愛你，燃燒自己的生命，只為了你；你還有什麼可求的？這並不僅只是愧疚，你知道，誰會因為愧疚而甘願屈就？

有時候承認一件事實很困難，但沒有理由地，人們卻又可以迅速地改變自己的想法，承認這件正在發生的事情，包含你愛他。你無從改變，於是你選擇接受，那麼屈就便不是那麼令人難以忍受。

尼爾急不可耐地將你推倒在那張年歲已久的橡木桌上，他的手貼著你的臉頰，然後緩緩地往下撫摸，掀起你的衣服。你不知道在他眼裡的自己是什麼模樣的，你看見他眼裡的反射，你的上身赤誠地展露在他眼前。你感覺到他癡迷地撫摸你的胸膛，修長的手指停留在你的乳暈周圍，時不時地挑逗你頂端的神經。你扣住他的後頸，抬起上半身與他接吻。你不知道自己在做些什麼，每個感官卻靈敏地要你看看尼爾的反應，他渴求地用舌尖刮過你口腔裡的每一個角落，他正在渴望你，你能深切地感覺他有多麼急躁。

你偏過頭去，尼爾低下頭吻你的脖頸。你完全可以掙脫他，但你依然沒有這麼做，你放任他在你身上親吻、撫摸你的身體，他的下半身貼上你的，你能感覺到彼此的熾熱正在燃燒對方。你喘著氣，尼爾中毒似地直直盯著你看，然後他在你不注意時，再次將你壓倒在桌上，你的胸前緊貼著冰冷的桌面，尼爾的胸膛貼上你的背，他吻著你在月光下反光的黝黑皮肉，從後頸一路親吻到腰椎，他的手撫上你肌肉緊實的臀部。你全身發顫，手臂上甚至起了雞皮疙瘩。

「嘿——」他說，「我不知道現在說這些是不是很矯情，但我真的好愛你。」你仰起頸子，尼爾的手指沾著潤滑的液體進入你的身體，強烈的感官刺激讓你不自覺留下生理淚水，他的另一隻手輕輕撫摸你的臉頰，抹去上頭的溼痕。他一遍一遍地說著愛你，手上的動作溫柔至極，你忽然想到初見他時，他是那麼與身周事物格格不入，但你發現你總是被像尼爾那樣的不尋常給吸引，在那之後發生的事情，彷彿從頭就可以預料到；從認識他、得到他、到失去他，每一步都能被預料到，你責怪自己那時怎麼不願把事情看得更清楚點？但你知道，你是撲火的飛蛾，明明知道會疼痛仍然義無反顧。你們兩個都是。

尼爾的手指極富技巧性地撐開了你的腸道，你聽見他在你耳邊喘氣。你轉過頭面向他，你們視線交錯的那一剎那，你們就知道你們應該接吻。他再次吻上你，這次的親吻比起過去幾次都要更黏膩得多，你偶爾張嘴喘息，他很快地便會咬住你的下唇，讓你忍不住想從吻裡獲得更多。當他的手指退出，換成另一個更滾燙的性器在你臀縫輕輕蹭著，你握住尼爾的手，將手指嵌進他的指縫，然後你感覺到尼爾正緩慢堅定地滑進你的身體裡。

你仰起頸子，想叫卻叫不出聲。尼爾發出滿足的嘆息聲，他親吻你的耳廓，壓在你的身上，挺動他的腰部。你幾乎要忘記自己身處何地、身在何時，尼爾在你體內進出的大傢伙有著碾壓性的存在感，你咬著下唇下定決心不發出聲音，卻在尼爾挺進你體內深處時發出一聲讓人心癢的悶哼。你看不見尼爾的表情，卻真切感覺到他有多麼激動。你們的手一直沒有鬆開，尼爾低頭，輕吻著你們緊握的那隻手。他的唇很燙，但是你知道你永遠不會討厭這麼炙熱的親吻。在慾望爬上最高點時，你射在那張橡木桌上。

尼爾在臨界邊緣抽出自己的性器，也射在你的背上。他的呼吸不穩，你爬起身來，與尼爾四目相對。汗濕了他額前金色的髮絲，他微微著張嘴。你笑了，然後親吻他。

你知道要讓你承認是多麼困難的一件事情。但那一刻，你發現，你無法忽視自己愛著尼爾的事實。你只慶幸尼爾什麼都不會知道，總有那麼一刻，你會親自告訴他，並不是只有他愛著你。

總有些事情，承認起來是不需要理由的。

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't wanna leave this room just let me stay  
> Let me stay with you  
> Could we stay in bloo-oo-oom  
> Could we stay"
> 
> -Bloom by Dabin, Dia Frampton


End file.
